Kissing U: a SaiXIno fic
by bittersweetmusicgirl
Summary: a songfic of Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove Pairings: SaiIno slight: SasuSaku no flames second fanfic and R


Disclamier: I don't know own song or naruto

Kissin U

**Hollywood, 12:06**

_**Sparks fly**_

_**It Like electricity**_

_**I might Die**_

_**When I forget how to breath**_

Ino was walking near Venice Bench when she saw a beautiful piece of art drawn on the sidewalk. She notice the artist "Sai?" she asked "Huh? Oh… hey Ino" answered Sai. "You made this?" "Well, yeah… you like it?" "It's amazing!" said starstrucked Ino. "Thank you." Smiled Sai

_**You get closer and there's **_

_**No where in this world I'd rather be**_

_**Time stops**_

_**Like everything around me **_

_**Its frozen**_

_**And nothing matters but these**_

_**Few moments when you open my mind to things **_

_**I've never seen**_

Sai and Ino came out of the Café. Ino was on the phone waiting for Sai. Whe he came it started to rain. Sai grab Ino's hand and bolted toward his drawings. "Aww it faded…" cried Ino. "No worries but I think we'll be fading away with the flu if we don't get outta here." Said Sai, Ino nodded so they went under a wall with a roof.

_**Cause when I'm kissing you **_

_**My senses come alive**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece **_

_**I've been trying to find**_

_**Falls right into place**_

_**You're all that it takes**_

_**My doubts fade away**_

_**When I'm kissing you**_

While Ino and Sai were under the roof, they kissed.

_**When I'm kissing you **_

_**It all starts making sense**_

_**And all the questions **_

_**I've been asking in my head**_

_**Like are you the one should I really trust**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes **_

_**When I'm kissing you**_

Later, Sai and Ino were in Sai's art studio during the rain/hail. "You made all of this?" said Ino who hold up a art piece. "Yeah…" replied Sai. "You should be famous for this skilled" said amazed Ino "I for one is good when if comes to fashion but it is WOW!" Sai chuckled. "Come on let me take you home…" suggested Sai.

_**Past loves **_

_**They never got very far**_

_**Walls of made sure **_

_**I've got in my heart**_

_**And I promise I wouldn't do this till **_

_**I knew it was right for me**_

The day after the raining day, Ino was in her room talking to Sakura. "How is you and Sasuke?" "_okay but he is pushing himself" "_Sakura you should think of yourself and think what is he going to do" "Hmm… Ino I think your right, he was talking to Naruto about something about surprising me" "Seee… I got to go someone is throwing rocks at my window." Okay see ya" Ino hanger up on Sakura. "Sai what are you doing?" as Ino open her window to see Sai smiling. "Wondering if you can help wash my car…" Sai asking Ino. "Okay " replied Ino as she goes downstairs to see Sai.

_**Past loves **_

_**They never got very far**_

_**Walls of made sure **_

_**I've got in my heart**_

_**And I promise I wouldn't do this till**_

_**I knew it was right for me**_

While washing the car, "Hmm.. hehe" smirked Ino. With the hose, while Sai was looking, Ino blasted the hose right onto Sai's butt. Sai felt something wet, then he turned to Ino and smirked. "Uh…oh, don't like where this going" thought Ino. Then Sai chase after her around his car.

_**Cause when I'm kissing you **_

_**My senses come alive**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece **_

_**I've been trying to find**_

_**Falls right into place **_

_**You're all that it takes**_

_**My doubts fade away **_

_**When I'm kissing you**_

"Gotcha" said Sai "!" yelped Ino. Once he got her on top of his car hood they kissed.

_**When I'm kissing you **_

_**It all starts making sense**_

_**And all the questions **_

_**I've been asking in my head**_

_**Like are you the one should I really trust**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes **_

_**When I'm kissing you**_

After Sai was teaching Ino how to draw with chalk on the sidewalk drawing butterflies. Sai poke Ino's nose. "Hey you wanna talk a walk on the beach?" asked Sai to Ino. "Sure" replied Ino.

Sai pick up Ino and twirl her around on the beach. "Woah!" cried Ino. Later Ino was put down with her hand intertwined with Sai.

_**I've never felt nothing like this**_

_**You're making me open up**_

_**No point in even trying to fight this**_

_**It kinda feels like it's love**_

The day after Ino was invited to a dance by Sai as his date. "Hey Sai" "Ready to go?" "Mhm" as Ino got into the car and they drove off to the dance.

Music was blasted, cheers were hear, as Sai and Ino made their way in to crowd and started dancing.

_**Cause when I'm kissing you **_

_**My senses come alive**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece **_

_**I've been trying to find**_

_**Falls right into place **_

_**You're all that it takes**_

_**My doubts fade away **_

_**When I'm kissing you**_

The next morning, Ino was in her bed remembering last night.

_Everyone had left leaving Sai and Ino behind. "You wanna dance some more" asked Sai "Okay" replied Ino. Sai had his hand on her waist with her hands on his neck and started dancing to imaginary music._

"_Thanks for the dance, Sai" "No pro Ino see later then" as Sai dropped Ino off at her house . "You too" said Ino as she went through her front door._

Ino left her bed and started walking to the bathroom. As she past her walk past her window she something. So… she went down stairs and outside to see a big butterfly on her sidewalk with two pictures on the wings with her and Sai when they were under the roof during the raning day, and her and Sai at the dance. Ino smiled and went back inside her house to get prepared for her date with Sai.

_**When I'm kissing you **_

_**It all starts making sense**_

_**And all the questions **_

_**I've been asking in my head**_

_**Like are you the one should I really trust**_

_**How clear it becomes **_

_**When I'm kissing you  
**_

PLz R&R (read and review) no flames plz and give ideas


End file.
